Crushed Beauty
by IcePrincessFireQueen
Summary: At the age of 13 most girls are lacking in confidence. All it takes is one person to say the wrong thing and your crushed,and someone has to help you back up. But can the person that crushed you really be the one to build you back up again? working title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- As it has often been said, if I owned anything do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction? No. Everything you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever else she has sold the rights to.**

It was during my 4th year that I made her cry. I was picking on her as usual, but this time I didn't just focus on insulting her family, or picking on her for loving the boy who never seemed to die, no this time I went into her looks. I starting telling her how ugly she is, and how she looks like a pumpkin with her ugly red hair, I told her no boy would ever touch her because of how ugly she was, how repulsive and pathetic she was. I don't know why I said the things I did, but at the time I just wanted to hurt her. She had said something about my father being a death eater and a murderer, how that he probably beat me at home and that the reason I treated everyone like dirt was because I was treated like dirt at home. I freaked when she said that. It was all true, and even at fourteen I knew my father couldn't love. She had hurt me when she said that, I don't think I knew it then but she had scared me. I tried to hide all my feeling, thoughts, and the reason I was the way I was, and in one second some pathetic little Gryffindor girl had figured it all out. I wanted to make her hurt worse than I ever had. Had it been her brother I would have just cursed him, or punched him, but I didn't like to use violence on girls. I had seen my father hurt my mother far too often to even imagine physically harming a girl just because I was upset. So instead I used words to hurt and humiliate her. I thought of all the things my so called father had done and said to me, and I took my anger out on her.

I don't remember everything I said and called her, but in the end no one was laughing any more. The hall was silent, and everyone stared. I knew I had gone too far this time, but she had to, and I was not about to let her get the better of me. When I was finished saying everything I wanted to I looked at her and saw her lips trembling, and her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was tough though, and no matter how much I hurt her I knew she would not let her tears fall until she had more privacy. The entire time I had been insulting her, she did not look away from my eyes. No matter how harsh my insults got she would not give me the satisfaction of seeing her break down. Again at the time of the incident I thought she was being stupid, or was too scared to look away. It was later on that I realized how brave she truly is.

After just staring at me for a minute she opened her mouth said she was sorry, turned, and walked away. It made me mad that she apologized. I watched her walk away, then turned and punched the wall. It was a rather stupid thing to do, punching the wall that is, I broke my hand and split me knuckles, then started cursing. Needless to say, nobody looked me in the eyes or talked to me the rest of the day. People parted in the halls as I walked to Madam Pomfrey's office later that day when the pain in my hand became unbearable. She gave me pain medicine but refused to heal my hand, that was the 3rd time I had broken it that year punching walls out of anger, and it was only October. She said if she let it heal the muggle way then maybe I would learn my lesson this time. That did nothing to improve my mood.

I have insomnia, and that night I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. I decided to go up to the astronomy tower, being up there always made me relax. I stepped out on to the tower and immediately heard the crying. I looked around and saw a small body wrapped up in a black blanket. I stepped closer to the body and heard muffled mumbled words. Things like pathetic, ugly, and worthless repeated over and over. I knew who it was then. I recognized the voice, and when the wind blew once knocking the blanket off her head I saw red hair. I felt awful then, but what was I supposed to do. If I approached her I would probably get hexed, if I apologized I knew she wouldn't believe me, so I left and went back to my common room to think.

I knew everything I had said to her that day had been a lie. She was actually a very pretty little girl. My father would kill me if he knew I thought that, but you would have to be blind to not see how special the young girl was. Even at the young age of 13 you could tell she wasn't like the other girls at Hogwarts. She didn't paint her face every morning with makeup, and she never exposed herself the way the other girls did. She wore modest clothing, and the most makeup I had seen on her was a shiny chap stick. It was well known that you were more likely to see her on the quidditch field then gossiping with the pathetic girls in her year. She was tomboyish, and never tried too hard to look good, but the truth was she didn't have to. Yes her hair was red like the rest of her family, but unlike them it was much darker, and had a natural wave to it. She had brown eyes with golden specks in them, which just screamed kindness and love. She always looked happy, and like she knew something that no one else did. She was unique in her looks. She had pale skin that was dusted with freckles, but unlike her brother they didn't make her look clownish, just playful and innocent. Yes I had told her she was ugly and revolting, but I knew deep down known of that was true. Ginevra Molly Weasley was one of a kind, and I had crushed her.

**I know that I should not have started a new story, but this thing popped into my head and would not leave me alone until I wrote it. Please tell me if I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- My name is in no way J.K. Rowling, which means I do not own.**

It's now my 7th year, and Ginevra Weasley and my relationship has defiantly changed over the years. The morning after the "incident" I sent her a letter that simply said "you're beautiful". I saw her face when she received the letter, and I have made it my mission in life to see that smile and joy on her face as often as I can. The next morning she received another letter; this one said "you're wonderful". I continued sending her these "mysterious" letters telling her how amazing and valuable she was for the next two weeks until the 15th day when I sent one saying "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you, and all the trouble and harm I've caused your family." Until that day I had watched her every morning after she got the letters look around trying to find the secret sender, but that day after she opened her letter her head shot up and her eyes met mine instantly.

She stood and started leaving the great hall, and I felt awful. I thought that since she realized it was from me she would think it was all a lie, or she would start telling everyone I had sent her the letters, but right before she reached the exit she looked over at me and motioned for me to follow. I stood up and followed the little red headed 3rd year out the door. Once I found her I just stood, I mean she is the one that wanted me to follow so she can be the one to speak. Finally she looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. Then she spoke. She asked if it was me, and I nodded yes, then she asked if I meant it, and I told her every single word I had ever written her was the absolute truth. She looked around for a second then threw her arms around me. I was shocked, I mean I was preparing for her to hex me, but instead she kept mumbling thank you, thank you. I put my arms around her and hugged her back. After a few minutes she finally pulled back and gave me a huge smile. She whispered thank you one more time, then gave me a kiss on the cheek before she ran off.

Ginevra and I started meeting each other after that. I don't know who incited these meetings, or how they came about, but I found myself meeting the youngest Weasley at least three times a week by time Christmas came around. I think it started by accident at first. We both just happened to be strolling around the lake at the same time one night, and it became our meeting area. Our meeting eventually went from walking around the lake asking how the others day went to sitting way past curfew, curled up in my cloak, talking about our families, friends, and our thoughts on everything that was going on in the world. I knew we were close, but it wasn't until last year that I realized how close we actually were, and how important she was in my life.

Ginevra loves to fly, I often told her that the Lord forgot to give her wings and she actually was just a wingless angel, and that is why if felt so right for her to be in the sky. But this time was different, as natural as she was on a broom it often seemed like she had a death wish with the tricks she would try, and this day was no different. It was the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match, and she was going for a turn when a bludger hit her. I guess technically it wasn't her fault, but all I know is that one second she was in the air then the next thing I knew she was falling to the ground. I wanted to kill the idiot that had sent the bludger at her, and then I wanted to kill her for playing a game that was so easy to get hurt in. I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't even check to see if she was ok because I knew she would kill me if her brother found out about our friendship. I watched as they took her to the hospital wing, and I knew that there was no way I could visit her without getting killed by a Gryffindor. After the match was declared over I rushed back to my dorm room, and locked the door so I could think. I had to find a way to get to the hospital room and check on her without getting caught. As I was thinking these things through there was a knock on my door.

Snape had been sent to get me. Apparently the feisty little red head that I called my friend had woken up, and refused to take any of her medicines until she could see me. I laughed when Snape told me which caused him a slight smile. Snape is my godfather, but he has always treated me more like a son then my own father. As we started heading up to the hospital wing I asked about the Gryffs being there and questioning why I was visiting the baby Weasley, and he told me that when Dumbledore heard that Ginevra was asking for me he asked the others to leave so I may "sleep". I decided then that maybe he wasn't as bad and crazy as I had been taught to believe. When we got to the Hospital wing it turned out that not everyone left as they had been asked to, and the golden trio where still trying to see the young girl. Snape hid me, and then threatened that if they did not leave they would be losing house points; needless to say they left, with mush grumbling and promise to return in the morning. Finally I was able to see my red head.

"Red, what were you thinking falling from your broom like that?" I asked half joking, half still stressed from worrying.

"Mhhm I was thinking I wanted to be a show off just like you." She replied with a pained smile.

I took her hand then and smoothed her hair down with my free hand. "You are not allowed to do that anymore ok? Nearly gave me a heart attack, and I was thinking I would have no way to see how you were without getting killed by one of your house mates."She let loose a laugh, which caused me to smile until she grabbed at her ribs.

"Red, Red, Red, what am I going to do with you?" I questioned with a shake of my head and reaching for her hand that she had removed when she went to grab her rib.

"You are going to watch me more carefully, and stress yourself out worrying about me." Red answered with an evil little smile.

"Do you need anything Red, besides your medicine?" I questioned my favorite girl. She answered with a nod, and a smile.

"Well then what is it? What do you need?" I asked again.

"I need you to stay by my side, and hold my hand, and tell me stories or sing to me until I feel better." She demanded instead of asked.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else Red. Now please take some potions so that you may heal."

"Promise you won't leave me?" Red questioned with a worried look.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to love. You have me wrapped around you finger beautiful, and I want leave as long as you want me around." I replied.

The beautiful witch lying in the hospital bed smiled, and replied: "It looks like you will be around for a while then."

I smiled back. She took her potions, and then I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. True to my word I stayed with her all night. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to kick me out, but Dumbledore and Snape requested that she let me stay, and make sure that no other students saw me there. I left the next morning after Ginevra woke up so that I could still make it to breakfast. It was because of the things said in that hospital wing that I realized how important the youngest Weasley was to me. She truly was my life, and I would do anything she asked. I think we both knew deep down that we loved each other, but we both also knew that neither one of us was quite ready to do anything about it. I was scared of loving, and I had really didn't know what type of love I felt for her then, and she didn't want to make me do anything I wasn't ready for. We were happy with meeting in private, and keeping our relationship a secret at that point in time. We both knew that one day we would have to tell everyone, it was the only way we could both be truly happy.

**Ok, so what do you think? Keep it going, or give it up? O and do you think the summary of the story needs to be changed? And if so any suggestions, cause I'm not good at them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- according to the dictionary a disclaimer is a "statement renouncing legal rights" would I need to do that if I owned the **_**Harry Potter**_** series? No, there for I do not own.**

It was at the beginning of this year that they started becoming suspicious. They had been putting two and two together. It made Ginevra nervous. I was not shocked. I knew that eventually they would figure things out. I mean no one could call Granger dumb, she was very observant. I think Red knew they would figure it out soon to, but she was not expecting it to be so soon. Really though, it was almost sad they hadn't realized it yet. We were inseparable. When classes weren't taking place, we were almost always together. I often wondered what our relationship would look like to an outsider. Me, the Slytherin prince sitting on the ground, back up against a tree, with the youngest Weasley's head laying in my lap, and my fingers running through her hair, while she played with the end of my shirt. It would defiantly be interesting to know what people would think. I'm not stupid, I know we looked like a couple in love, we weren't though, we are just friends.

Anyways, like I was saying, they started getting suspicious this year. Apparently Ginevra had been making excuses, and not very good ones, to sneak out and see me, and never bothered to tell me that people were questioning her. I truthfully didn't care if people found out about our relationship. I had nothing to lose, except my red-headed angel of course. I refused to join Voldemort over the summer, and my father beat, and crucioed me so much in one night that I couldn't move for two weeks. When I was finally able to move again, I packed my things, left a pleasant little note for my father saying "Forget you and your Dark Lord. I am better then all of this, I hope you both have a nice time together in Azkaban." Yes I know, highly inappropriate, but I was angry, and sick of the abuse I had been given all my life. I apparitied to Blaise Zabini's house, he is my only friend other then Ginevra, and passed out right after I rung the door bell. I was in bed for another 4 days, and stayed at his house for the rest of the summer.

Again I am sorry, I keep getting off subject. My point is, apparently Red's older brother and the other two buffoons that make up the golden trio had taken to stalking my Angel and not letting her out of their sight. To say I wasn't happy when I found out about this would be an understatement. Blaise had to hold me back so I wouldn't go and kill the idiots.

Oh that's something else I should mention. Blaise knows about mine and Ginevra's friendship, found out this summer when I kept getting mysterious letters sent to me while I was at his house. I explained everything to him, and was relieved when he accepted it; I was even more relieved when my two best friends became friends. Gosh, they are trouble to be around. They love to team up and pick on me. Blaise always tells me that me and Red might as well run off and get married, they we are basically already a couple, why not make it official? I sent him to the nurse with a bloody nose the last time he talked like that. Luckily the nurse likes him and fixed it up real quick.

Wow, I keep getting off subject today. When the freaking trio found out about little Miss Red's nightly runaways they apparently set up a schedule of who would be with her at all times, the only way I have been able to talk to her for a month now is by letters and a couple times by Blaise being a really good distraction. It's now November, and I am sick of it. I'm tired of all the sneaking around. I mean it's not like we are dating or anything, we are just friends. Why can't she suck it up and tell them all ready. I have tried talking to her, but her family is so close, she is scared of disappointing them. I guess I kind of understand. I mean, she still has her family to worry about, I only have Blaise, who knows, and Snape, who also knows. What else do I have to lose? If I was still with my parents I am sure I would care more, but I just don't anymore.

It's midnight, and I'm walking around the castle by myself pondering all this. I haven't really walked around like this since my 4th year, when Ginny and I became such good friends, since then I have always just gone to our tree and waited for her, but for the last month this has, of course, not been possible. I can hear footsteps, but I am not worried that's a teacher or Flitch like the other students. I'm a prefect. I have permission to wander the castle at night. I think Dumbledore might also have told the teachers to let me be, like I've said before I have sleep insomnia, and I know my godfather, Snape, knows this, and Dumbledore knows everything.

I look up because the footsteps seem to be coming closer, and even though I know I will not get in trouble for being out late if it's a teacher, I'm becoming awfully curious as to whom it is. I light my wand up with a simple spell and peer around the corner to see none other than Gryffindor's Golden boy.

"Malfoy." He greets coldly with an ice cold attempt at a glare. I say attempt because no one can pull it off like me. I don't reply, just meet his eyes. He holds my stare for a minute, until he can't hold it any longer, then he looks away. When he finally looks away I smirk, then finally reply with a "Yes?"

"What are you doing wandering around the castle Malfoy? Someone might think you are up to no good." Potter questions. I hate when people state things like that. You know, the way where they are clearly implying that that is what they believe, but they are too chicken to just come out and say it.

"I could ask you the same question Potter." Is my simple reply.

"If you must know I am coming back from a late detention, and have permission to be outside my dorm." If Potter only knew how much of an idiot he looked right now I am sure he would wipe that "I caught you" smirk off his face.

"Well if _you_ must know Potter, I'm a prefect and am finishing my rounds, therefore I have permission to be outside my dorm too, so please do the world a favor and wipe that freaking hideous 'I am better then you' look off your face and let me continue my way." I finished my explanation then pretty much shoved Potter out of my way so I could continue my walk. I wasn't about to tell him my real reason for it being ok for me to wander around at night, I didn't need all of Hogwarts knowing I had a sleeping condition, Blaise and Red were enough for me. As I start to walk away my thoughts from earlier return, and a sudden anger with it. And, for once, I do something impulsive. Without thinking about how mad Red will be with me later, and instead thinking only about my current anger I yell back "Oy, Potter." I turn around, walking backwards so I can see Potters face, "How bout letting the little Red out once in awhile, I'm starting to get pissed about not being able to see my friend because her stupid brother and his stupid friends won't let her live every once in awhile." A look of confusion, then shock, then finally anger cross his face when he realizes what I just admitted. I smirk, turn around, and head back to my dorm room.

"Draco Malfoy! If you don't open this door in the next bloody second I swear you will never be able to have children!" It was always wonderful to be woken up by a screaming Ginevra. With a moan I dragged myself out of my bed, squinted at the sunlight streaming in through the window, and went to open my door. Before I barely opened the door Ginevra was pushing it open and storming into the room.

"Well, good morning to you to Ginevra. How did you sleep Draco? O wonderful honey, how did you sleep? Just wonderful." I mocked half asleep, switching voices when speaking for her.

"Oh don't you start with me Malfoy! How could you do that? Gosh, I can't believe how much of an idiot you are. Do you not think before you speak? Don't answer that, I know the answer. What were you doing?" The Red head ranted as she paced in my room. I went up to her and placed a finger over her lips to shush her.

"Red, it's only," I had to check my clock for the time, "6 o'clock on a Saturday. What were you thinking you crazy person. You know I have sleep issues, and here you are waking me up at the crack of dawn the one day I can actually sleep in!" I yelled after I realized what time it was. Even through her anger Ginevra started to look a little sheepish knowing that she woke me from what would probably be the only couple hours of sleep I got that week. I moaned, walking over to my bed and collapsing face first on it.

"Oh, Draco I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you it's just... Wait! Why am I apologizing? You should be the one apologizing to me, not the other way around!"

"Red, I'm sure whatever I did was probably horrible, and I am sure I should probably be down on my knees begging for forgiveness, but for the life of me I can't remember what I did, and I really want to get back to sleep." I must have looked pitiful, because you could tell Ginevra was contemplating dropping it for now, but then I saw the stubbornness flash through her eyes, and knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"Ok, I can see that I'm not going to win this, but could you at least come sit on the bed and explain to me what I did wrong, and let me close my eyes for a few more minutes please. I haven't gotten much sleep this week, and I have practice tomorrow, then a test Monday so I won't be getting much sleep for a couple of days. So, please, sit down and explain." She sighed, but walked over and set on my bed while I closed my eyes to rest a little longer.

"How could you say that to Harry, Draco?" Ginevra questioned me in a voice barely above a whisper. Memories of last night flashed in my mind and I sighed sitting up in my bed.

"Fine I guess I have had enough sleep. Do you want some coffee?" I questioned walking to my personal kitchen to make me some. I have had a slight obsession with coffee ever since my cousin got me to drink it over the summer, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep now, so why not make me some.

"I want you to answer me Draco." Ginevra basically growled out.

"What do you want me to say Ginny? That it was a mistake, that I just wanted to piss Potter off so I was saying it as a joke, hoping you would play along?" I questioned getting mad, slamming my would-be coffee cup on the counter.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth is that I am tired of sneaking around. It's not like we are doing anything wrong Ginevra. We are just friends, and friends should be allowed to hang out without prosecution from others. We shouldn't have to sneak around to talk. Do you know how mad it makes me seeing you talking to that Lovegood girl from Ravenclaw, but knowing that you can't be seen talking to me, because you are scared of what your family will say? I don't have a family anymore Ginevra. I have Blaise and Snape, and I wish I could have you, but you are so freaking embarrassed by me that I can only see you at night. You know I don't get enough sleep, but lately I have been getting less, because I am so freaking worried about what will happen if the freaking trio catches you talking to me and I can't sleep at night. Snape threatened to put me in the infirmary on potions until I can get caught up on my sleep. I just want to be able to be with one of the most important people in my life, without feeling like I am breaking some sort of law." I finished my rant and turned around to finish making my coffee without looking at Ginny.

"If you feel that way, then why didn't you tell me? You know I would have worked something out Draco. Your important to me to, it's just a lot of pressure you know." Ginny replied with a twinge of hurt and sadness in her voice.

"I didn't want to make you choose between me and your family." I gritted out between my teeth without ever actually turning around. I didn't want to see how upset I made her, that's why I refused to turn around, I knew I wouldn't be able to take seeing her mad at me.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny started, this time her voice filled with anger and stubbornness, "I will never, never, never abandon you, do you understand me? It would hurt me just as much, if not more to choose, so I wouldn't do it. Draco you are a part of my family, there is no choose." I turned around and pulled her to him in a hug. Ginny's arms wrapped around my waist while mine went around her body, and as she buried her face in my chest I buried my face in her hair giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry angel."

"T'is okay."

"Will your family be mad?" I questioned.

She was silent for a minute before replying, "Ron is, Fred and George will be more upset then mad, Charlie could never be mad at me, but he might be a bit upset to, umm Bill won't side either way until he meets you, Mum will be kind of mad, well more disappointed, but she will act like she doesn't care until she hears the full story, and Dad will be like Bill and not say anything until he meets you and hears the full story, and we still aren't talking to Percy." I sighed. I know how important Ginevra's family is to her. Charlie was her favorite sibling, and reverse, but she was also very close to Fred and George, but all her brothers' opinions mattered to her a whole lot. But those three would be the most important for me to impress.

"Oh," She started to add, "and you're invited home with me for Christmas."

"Do I actually have a choice?" I questioned.

"No." I nodded my head, then gave her another kiss on the forehead an unwrapped my arms from her.

"Then let's get started on getting along with the Golden Trio, shall we?" I said as I walked into my room to get dressed for what was sure to be a long day.

**Hey sorry it has been so long since I updated, not going to come up with a bunch of excuses to give yall, cause it all comes out to me not having it done till now. Please tell me what yall think, cause I wasn't to for sure about this chapter. Sorry again for being awful about updating. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
